


Gum

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: One-shot! Older!Hiro. Hiro surprises Gogo with some gum, the gang wonders how he knew what flavor she liked. (He doesn't know if he should mention its from the taste of her lips)
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Go Go Tomago
Kudos: 18





	Gum

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> It's been a while, and I really enjoy writing for Big Hero 6, maybe you guys can give me ideas for the future.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.

"Delivery for one Gogo Tomago." Hiro called out.

"What is it Genius? My new carbon fiber plate shouldn't have arrived yet." She didn't glance up form fusing two wheel parts together.

"No, it didn't, but I got you something even better."

Sighing she lifted her head from her work.

Hiro was shifting from foot to foot, holding something behind his back. When she finally looked up, he handed her the small item.

"Hey! A new pack of gum. How did you know I was running low?" She asked him genuinely surprised.

Hiro just smiled widely and shrugged. "Boyfriend senses."

"Aw, that was really sweet of you Hiro!" Honey Lemon gushed as she added a drop of blue liquid to one of her many beakers in the lab.

Fred propped himself up on the couch. "Yeah, but how did you know what flavor to get her?" "She hasn't told us and we've been friends for-ev-er."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Because I taste it every day?"

"Gogo!" "You give Hiro gum but not us!" Fred whined, hopping up and down on the cushion like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

The gum lover in question held up a hand to stop him. "I do not give him any pieces of my gum. "

Fred confused, squinted his eyes. " Wait a minute..."

Smirking Hiro gave Gogo a kiss, fast now to manipulate the gum into his mouth by using his tongue to usher it in. Knowing what he was doing, Gogo pinched his hip.

He barely escaped from her fury, blowing a bubble big enough for a loud satisfying pop.

Wasabi shook his head, cleaning one of his many tools. "That is so unsanitary you two."

Hiro laughed before scampering off to his station. Fred still motionless on the couch remained perplexed.

"By the way, berry is way better," Hiro yelled across to his girlfriend.

She knew that he was just trying to get a rise out of her and he knew it too.

"If you don't like it then I want my gum back."

"Why don't you try to take it from me?" He sassed back, wiggling his brows suggestively.

A beep was heard as Baymax inflated to his standard size. "Hiro are you okay?" "I have received spikes in blood pressure as well as your hormone chart."

Gogo raised a challenging smirk. "Can you read that chart out loud for us Baymax?" "I want to know what's wrong."

Hiro dashed to her, cupping her face to bring her in a bruising kiss to transfer the gum back, it was too late, however, when Baymax finished computing the chart.

"Blood pressure increased 0.42% and seems to be moving down the body, Eicosanoids, growth melatonin seem to be at stable levels. There is only one rapid spike of testosterone..."

THe other in the lab were dying of laughter. His whole face was dusted with a heavy pink blush. He leaned against his girlfriend's workbench to cover his face with both hands.

"Maybe I should have Baymax reprogrammed to read all of our charts." The flustered teen mumbled.

Gogo reached into her pocket to pull out a new piece of gum, making him uncross his arms and grasping his hand to fit the small piece into, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Unwrapping the sugary treat, he felt slightly better, he just still needs to get back at her. Making his way back over to his own station, he cleared his throat to draw the gang's attention.

A sparkle gleamed in his eye, a tell-tale sign that he was up to no good.

"For the record, Gogo's favorite flavor is strawberry."

Gogo pelted him with her notebook on the back of his head. "That—wack!—was—wack!—a—wack!—guarded—wack!—secret—wack!—you—wack!—dick!"

To be fair, she didn't have to hit him that hard. Gogo's favorite gum flavor is strawberry but, her all-time favorite was him.


End file.
